Libre a pesar de todo
by Pilikita y Kororito
Summary: En momentos tan díficiles como la guerra, el comandante del ejército nazi se enamora de un judío con infinitas esperanzas de ser libre. HoroXRen.
1. En tiempos de guerra

**Introducción: Horo es un judío en tiempos de la segunda guerra mundial. Como sabrán todos los judíos estaban destinados a los campos de concentración nazi, donde la gran mayoría perecía, principalmente si iban a deparar a Auschwitz, el campo de concentración con peor fama. Me basé en anécdotas y libros sobre el tema, entenderán mejor si han leído "el diario de Anna Frank". Este primer capítulo son los pensamientos de Horo-Horo que luego conoce al comandante del ejército alemán... al que cambian totalmente sus ideas******

* * *

**Libre a pesar de todo**  
  
Capítulo 1: En tiempos de guerra...  
  
¡Que hermosa es la luna! Exclamé efusivo asomado por la ventana de mi cuarto, no es muy grande pero si cómodo; como siempre, lucía una suave sonrisa que reflejaba mi alegría habitual... a pesar de la desesperante situación en la que me encontraba, no cedía mi entusiasmo y jamás lo dejaría, pero era mejor estar contento, aun con pocos motivos, que vivir amargado y desamparado ante el catástrofe. La naturaleza siempre tendrá sus efectos positivos sobre mí, sin importar el caso, me brinda su profunda serenidad, la que me mantiene paciente... ante asuntos tan complicados como este:  
  
Recuerdo, momentos tan cálidos como aquellos que viví, no fue hace mucho, momentos que me llenaban el alma y alimentaban mis esperanzas, jamás imaginé ni idea remota que mi vida fuera a cambiar tan drásticamente... Había sido ese un día normal como cualquier otro ¡Feliz! No pasaba instante de mi vida sin sonreír y sentirme dichoso, iba caminando de regreso a casa después de un tedioso día de escuela, si, la universidad no era muy fácil y menos cuando estaba a un largo tramo del pueblo donde vivía cuando, mi incansable silbido cesó... abandonándome a la intemperie con expresión terrible... me encontraba espectando una escena muy desalentadora ¡Dios! Era tanto mi dolor... mi sufrir... que en aquel momento no existía método humano para expresarlo, ninguno existente funcionaba, no había y no hay palabras para describir el trágico panorama que me encogía el corazón... ver el pueblo, el pequeño pero acogedor pueblo que era mi hogar era incendiado ¡Si! Innumerable soldados destruían el lugar sin remordimiento, el lugar donde había nacido y crecido y había pasado los mejores momentos de mi vida, los tantos recuerdos que guardaba ahora el pueblo envuelto en llamas se reducían al igual que este es cenizas, recuerdos que me había hecho creer en los sueños, los que ahora eran exterminados junto con el humilde sitio bajo el implacable puño del ejercito alemán, mis ganas de morir incrementaron como aquello que me impulsó a correr... ¡Correr! Correr sin descanso alguno hacia un lugar seguro... ¡Pero! Algo hizo que me detuviera en seco, no... ¡NO! ¿Cómo podía huir y dejar a mi familia ahí? A mis padres, a mi querida hermana, y las insaciables ganas de derrumbarme se apoderaron de mi nuevamente y emprendí mi anterior y dura carrera hacia lo desconocido, mientras mis lágrimas marcaban a su paso surcos en mi rostro y aquel torturante dolor me acompañaba formulándome con rastro en mi mente hasta hoy aquella desgarradora pregunta: ¿Para que voy a regresar si lo más seguro es que ya mi familia haya perecido?  
  
Después de haber revivido mí cruel pasado regreso al mundo y a la realidad, igualmente crueles ambos; me encuentro tumbado en una rincón de la fría habitación meditando y sumergido en mí mar de pensamientos y mí último razonamiento... ¿estará viva mi familia? La esperanza en mi no se acaba y todavía en lo profundo de mi ser creo ciegamente que pueda encontrarlos con vida, no quiero que este sentimiento se muera al igual que los sueños tuve antes de que esta despiadada guerra comenzara, la Segunda Guerra Mundial, la peor parte la llevamos nosotros, los europeos judíos, los que estamos luchando por vivir, yo sé, no comprendo la razón aun, que ganaremos esta guerra...  
  
-Joven Horo-Horo...- una tímida y casi inaudible voz me saca de mi mente al escuchar mi nombre ser mencionado produciendo eco que rompía el casi eterno silencio sepulcral.  
  
-¿Si? ¿Qué sucede?- Respondí igualmente despacio que Tamao.  
  
-¿Desea venir a comer?-  
  
Y la cuestión hecha me rebozó de alegría y es que lo más característico de mí, que a pesar de vivir este desolador desierto agregado con miles de desbastadoras dudas ni Hao con su temible ejercito nazi puede opacar mis esperanzas, mis deseos y anhelos de volver a ver a mi familia y de probar la libertad otra vez.  
  
-La respuesta es obvia-  
  
Llegué y tomé mi lugar reservado en la mesa saludando a todos los presentes con voz muy baja recibiendo un saludo del mismo volumen: la regla de oro en la casa es hacer el menor ruido posible por que vivíamos ocultos y prisioneros en aquel viejo y ruinoso edificio ante la guerra, sí éramos descubiertos, los alemanes nos enviarían a campos de concentraciones posiblemente en Polonia y nos obsequiarían un horrible destino, no quería prever como terminaría mi vida si se me escapaba algún grito emotivo saludando, con lo poco experimentado últimamente aprendí a ser muy prudente y con las ideas no noté que ya tenía mi cena servida; predecible, todos comemos silenciosamente y con el único sonido del leve sorbido que se produce al tomar la sopa, también se escuchará el aviso de Anna nombrando al siguiente de la fatídica lista, al final de la cena.  
  
-Horo-Horo-  
  
-¿Mmm?-  
  
-Tú serás el siguiente-  
  
-¿¡Cómo!?-  
  
-Shhh-  
  
Había hablado no tan bajo como hubiese querido  
  
-Sí, serás tú, en esta semana ya han ido Yoh, Ryu, Fausto y Chocolove, ahora es tu turno-  
  
-Pero Anna...-  
  
-Sin pero que valga, a todos le toca-  
  
-Pero a ti no, ni a Tamao-  
  
-Nosotras somos mujeres tonto-  
  
-Está bien...  
  
Respondí resignado, mañana viviré una gran aventura, no, mañana me jugaré la vida en un pésimo juego mortal para conseguir víveres, aunque la misión es un tanto desagradable nadie puede quitarme el sueño aquel, tan lejano donde veo esta vida difícil muy feliz y tranquila, donde estoy conviviendo pacíficamente con mi familia y amigos, donde se esfuman las acusadoras interrogantes de los alemanes "¿eres judío o no?" donde no existen tales diferencias entre las razas, sexos, edades, culturas y religiones, donde todas las personas viven en armonía entre sus semejantes y la naturaleza, donde todos tenemos derecho a expresar libremente nuestros pensamientos... yo sé que algún día seré libre... de TODO

* * *

**Espero que les guste, y también quisiera saber quien consideran mejor pareja: YohXAnna ó HaoXAnna, solo por curiosidad, es que estoy ideando otro fic - hasta luego!!  
  
_"Seguramente llegará el día en que se nos vuelva a considerar personas, y no solo judíos. Nunca podremos ser solo ciudadanos holandeses, ingleses o del país que sea, por que siempre seremos, además, judíos. Pero, cuando llegue ese día, querremos serlo" Anna Frank _**


	2. Mis esperanzas se han ido

****

****

**Hola! Al fin una actualización. **

**Les agradezco muchísimo a las personas que leyeron y dejaron su review en este fic. ****Tambien a los que leyeron mis demás fics (Snow´s Angel, Punk, Jealous guy, Mitos y Leyendas, etc.) ¡¡¡Muchas gracias!!! T-T no crei que a alguien le fuera a gustar mis fics... perdonen si tardo mucho en actualizar pero es que siempre estoy ocupada. Ahora la continuación...**

* * *

****

**Libre a pesar de todo**

Capítulo 2: Mis esperanzas se han ido

-Joven... Joven Horo-Horo... levántese-

"Levantarme en las mañanas es mi tarea más exhaustiva de llevar a cabo, pero de inmediato me acordé que ese preciso día cumpliría una aun peor... buscar provisiones al pueblo cercano, uno en que actualmente parte del ejercito enemigo descansaba luego de robar vilmente la preciada libertad de incontables judíos, pensar que sucedería conmigo si era descubierto judío me daban dolores de estómago... tal vez era el hambre ¡A comer! Después de mí ya acostumbrada plegaria de liberación matutina y de alistarme completamente, bajé a tomar mi desayuno".

-¡Hola a todos!- grité involuntariamente por lo que aterrizaron sobre mí varias miradas aterrorizadas, como fui a cometer ese error...

-Horo-Horo... tú sabes que significa eso-

-Lo sé, pero, perdóname, no quise, no fue mi intención...-

-Lo siento, este error no se repetirá jamás, pero tendrás tu castigo-

-Nooo, Anna ¿Por qué? T-T Yoh, dile que no quise-

-Perdona amigo nnU-

-No comerás y conseguirás el doble de la ración acostumbrada-

-Nooo T-T-

-Puedes ir retirándote-

-Adiós amigo Yoh, Manta... Ryu... Fausto, Eliza... buen Chocolove y Tamao T-T fue un gusto conocerles-

-¡Vamos amigos! No te morirás allá, yo sé que todo saldrá bien-

-Eso añoro Yoh TT-

"Me despedí como si realmente me fuera para siempre pero es en lo que menos pienso, ahora tendré que recorrer kilómetros para obtener el doble de la ración para el día siguiente, ojala pudiera cargar la cantidad semanal pero como es para todos los mencionados anteriormente y en territorio de guerra... ¡Que diablos! Con trabajo seguimos vivos, bien, ahora que la luz divina me ilumine T.T"

Horo-Horo comenzó el arduo camino hacia el pueblo sujetando firmemente su morral, demostrando la seguridad que poseía, aunque sus propios aires de grandeza que el mismo se proporcionaba se iban poco a poco abajo cuando empezaba a quejarse sobre el largo recorrido que tenía que hacer durante medio día hasta llegar a su meta, posteriormente tomar todo lo que Dios permitiera y correr despavoridamente como nunca antes; estaba consciente del tipo de vida que llevaba pero no habían muchas opciones, era eso o ser esclavo de los nazis... "Que hermoso es pasear por los prados en primavera n"... de repente su falsa calma y distracción de su probable final se vieron alteradas con la presencia que se aproximaba...

-Buenos días, disculpe...-

-Ho... Ho... Hola... ¿eres nazi cierto?-

-por supuesto que no, estoy huyendo de ellos, soy inglés de nacimiento pero he vivido aquí en Ámsterdam siempre, soy judío y me percato que tu también lo eres ¿podrías ayudarme?

-¿En realidad eres judío? Estas tratando de engañarme...

-¡No! Estoy buscando ayuda, estoy solo, la ciudad donde habitaba fue eliminada totalmente, tomaron esclavos a todos los judíos que habían y mataron a los que se oponían... ¡Ese maldito Hao! Mató a mis padres... mi única familia... lo hicieron por salvarme... ¡Por favor! Ayúdame... necesito un refugio o sino...

"Las lágrimas inundaron sus resplandecientes ojos verdes, podía ver a través de su mirada la verdad y el incomparable sufrimiento que sentía, no pude evitar recordar y afligirme..."

-Es... está bien, mira, estamos a campo abierto, solo tienes que avanzar la extensión recto hasta llegar a un bosque y seguir sin doblar a ningún lado, te toparás con un edificio grande y viejo, antigua fabrica de materias primas, es el refugio donde vivo junto con algunos amigos-

-¡Muchas gracias! No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco-

-Descuida, pero... ¿Cómo supiste que era judío?-

-Simple deducción, en tu mirada se nota tu ardiente fe y el espíritu libre que guardas en tú interior, los nazis no tienen esa mirada, ellos ven lleno de frialdad y amargura-

-igualmente en tu mirada se refleja el profundo dolor que te causa la pérdida de tus padres, yo no sé si mi familia esté con vida, pero presiento que podría ser... por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Perdona mi descortesía, mi nombre es Lyserg Diethel, te agradezco de corazón tu inmensa bondad-

-gracias, no te preocupes, mi nombre es Horokeu Usui, pero puedes llamarme Horo-Horo, solo dile a mis amigos que vienes de parte mía, te dejarán pasar, bien... tengo que ir por provisiones-

-Si y... si vas al pueblo de aquí mas adelante, te sugiero que te dirijas al noreste, los soldados del ejército van hacia el oeste, el lugar está siendo desalojado, seguramente están empacando lo que es de utilidad, apresúrate, pronto quemarán los locales ¡Buena suerte! Amigo...-

-¡Muchas gracias! Menciónales eso a los chicos ¡Hasta luego!-

Acabando esto retomó su carrera, ahora lleno de felicidad por haber ayudado a alguien en apuros, miles de personas judías desearían ser auxiliadas, hasta él mismo, su espíritu estaba mas lleno aun de su inacabable fe avanzando terreno.

-Tock – Tock – Tock -

Los suaves golpes parecieron congelar la sangre, todos quedaron helados, con un despreciable escalofrío recurriendo sus ya miserables seres, el único que permanecía tranquilo era Yoh, los demás no paraban de rezar.

-¡Por dios! ¡YOH! ¡¿Cómo puedes permanecer con calma ante todo esto?!-

-Por favor Manta, si fueran los nazis no hubieran tocado la puerta, la hubieran tirado y ya no estuviéramos aquí ¿no crees?-

-Pe... Pe... Pero... Horo-Horo a esta hora no debería volver, y... y además el sabe la entrada secreta para no tener que abrir en la noche-

-¡Lo sé! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Nos deben estar visitando!-

Con lo finalizado Manta terminó desmayándose seguido por Tamao al ver que Yoh abría la puerta despreocupadamente.

-¡Hola!-

-Eh... ¡Buenas tardes! Yo solo... buscaba... buscaba refugio por... y...-

-Y quieres quedarte aquí nn-

-Buen... bueno... yo... si...-

-No hay problema - pero primero ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Y de dónde vienes?-

-Mi nombre es Lyserg Diethel y soy de Londres, Inglaterra, pero he vivido aquí casi toda mi vida-

-¡Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Yoh Asakura, japonés, pero desde los 4 años estoy viviendo aquí también, así que es mucho tiempo ¡Pasa! ¡Debes estar muy cansado!-

-Horo-Horo te envió acá ¿Cierto?-

-¿Cómo lo...?-

-Descuida, lo presentí, pero no temas, solo nos ayudas con algunas labores y ya-

-¿Entonces fue Horo-Horo quien te envió a este lugar? Lo volveré a castigar al regreso-

-No por favor, perdóneme, pero no tenía otro lugar a donde ir, si quiere déme el castigo a mí, Horo-Horo fue demasiado bueno conmigo-

-Mmm... Está bien, tú también irás por alimentos, pero en otra ocasión-

-Se lo agradezco mucho-

-Pero tienes que aprenderte algunas reglas...-

-¡Ay Annita!- Suspiraba Yoh.

Al lamento de todos los factores desfavorables con los andaba, principalmente el cansancio y el hambre, Horo-Horo no interrumpía su correr y no mostraba señas de rendirse, hasta que, en la distancia se empezaba divisar el pueblo, debía ser mas cauteloso, el sitio donde comenzaba a adentrarse era peligroso, no podía andar vacilando, se figuraba seguro pero no podía arriesgarse. Caminó sigilosamente entre las humildes construcciones, explorando de un vistazo el interior por las ventanas de las casas, estaban vacías.

"Seguí con mi investigación sin detenerme, tendría lo que quería, y así se premian los esfuerzos, pude encontrarme con una caja, varias... alzando la vista pude ver que eran más, contenían lo que tanto buscaba, muchos alimentos enlatados que no demoré en guardar cuidadosa pero ágilmente en el morral, no iba a llevarme una pesada caja de madera..."

Su atolondrada curiosidad lo llevó a destapar las demás cajas solo para entretenerse viendo el contenido, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando recogió una insignificante bolsa y revisó... ¡Oh! diamantes, una gran cantidad de diamantes ahora estaban en sus manos, sin falta atesoró su hallazgo en uno de los bolsillos de sus shorts. Demasiada había sido su aventura observando el lugar cuando a lo lejos vio claramente a un soldado... se quedó petrificado, con la cercanía a una puerta, atinó a meterse, tenía los nervios de punta, su única idea con precisión: salvarse...

Corrió apresurado a la puerta trasera del antiguo hogar y menuda decepción al encontrarla perfectamente sellada.

"Estoy muerto"

Sintió que su vida se detenía súbitamente, deliraba escuchar más cercanas las potentes pisadas y... estuvo a punto de desfallecer al poder captar el crujir de la puerta abriéndose lentamente... más no sucedió nada, transcurrieron aproximadamente 5 minutos en la tierra, una lastimera eternidad en su mundo y no moría.

Su cuerpo detectó el desconcertante calor, su mente percibía una deprimente frialdad que aumentaba... como el fuego. El furioso fuego ardía a su alrededor, todo ardía en el fuego infernal de la guerra; tardó en despertar del trance y volviendo a su desagradable realidad avanzó hacia una ventana lateral para escapar de aquel martirio... y encontrarse en otro, el fuego consumía todo ante sus ojos y no pudo evitar sentir impotencia, estaba desorientado ¿Hacia dónde se dirigía? Se emprendió velozmente, percatándose de que se internaba más en el sitio aquel, antes paraíso judío, ahora infierno nazi, regresó por donde venía ¿Y por dónde voy ahora? Las llamas le creaban incesantes dudas que lo castigaban repetidamente, el humo lo confundía y fuertes mareos se adueñaron de él, una inevitable debilidad frenó su escapatoria de su ardiente prisión hacia su amada libertad, algo distante de su maligno opresor cayó rendido aceptando la irremediable muerte. Un soldado nazi, el comandante del ejército con razón, miraba fijamente el frágil cuerpo del desdichado joven judío, torció una sonrisa.

-mmm...-

Continuara

* * *

****

**Ojala les guste este capitulo y siento que no actualizaré dentro de mucho tiempo por que me da flojera pasarlo a la compu, cuídense!**

**_"repite mil veces una mentira y se hará realidad" Adolf Hitler_**


	3. Y te conoci a ti

**Hola! Después de algún tiempo, pasé este 3º. capi a la compu (que flojera -.-) pues ojala les guste, la verdad este fic merece un poco más de atención u.u por que me costó trabajo escribirlo y luego pasarlo jeje, ahora la continuación! **

**:-:-:Dedicado Ruri Sakuma:-:-:**

**Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me has brindado n.n por haberte tomado la molestia de leer la mayoría de mis fics al igual por haber dejado review ¡Es alentador que te gusten mis fics! Espero que te guste este capitulo, cuídate mucho!**

**

* * *

**

**Libre a pesar de todo **

Capítulo 3: Y te conocí a ti...

-Mmm... ¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?-

-No, fui hijo único-

-¡Que bien! Él único de la familia n.n

Aunque estas palabras hayan sido entonadas con incomparable amabilidad, no sonaron tan sensatas hiriendo gravemente a Lyserg, cambiando su semblante con enorme notoriedad.

-¡Oh Lyserg ¡Perdóname! No quise decir eso, no era mi intención lastimarte...

-No se disculpe, mejor... mejor hábleme sobre usted-

-¡Bien! Yo nací el 12 de mayo de 1925, soy un año mayor que tú, mi madre es alemana y mi padre japonés, conviví los primeros años de mi vida en Japón con mi padre pero con la tensión de la "Gran Guerra" la familia de mi madre nos invitó a mudarnos a Checoslovaquia, no me había cruzado ni en mi más remota idea que por estos rumbos estuviera peor ¡Pero así es la vida!-

La tranquilidad de Yoh impactaba de sobremanera al inglés, éste último solo se lamentaba una y otra vez la trágica pérdida de sus padres y el creciente odio en su corazón hacia Hao... Hao Hitler...

-Entonces eres mitad alemán ¿Cierto?-

-Por supuesto, por parte de mi madre-

-Mmm... Por curiosidad ¿Cuál era el apellido de tu madre antes de casarse?-

Aquello fue como un detonante que no causó el esperado estrago en el rostro de Yoh, probablemente en su interior, pero solo se encorvó ligeramente sin dejar al lado su característica sonrisa y tratando de soslayar al joven inglés:

-Mi madre está muerta-

Imposible sostener una conversación, confuso saber que podría ser peor...

-Mejor... no hablemos-

-Jijijiji-

"Diablos"

Parecía que a Yoh no le afectaba absolutamente nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mmm... ¿Dónde estoy?-

Bostezaba Horo-Horo, con certeza no recordaba claramente lo sucedido, al despertarse por completo de su pacible sueño, no podía creer lo que... admiraba:

Se encontraba acomodado en una amplia y lujosa cama, la habitación con las mismas propiedades, estaba sutilmente decorada con algunas antiguas cerámicas, valiosas desde luego; las paredes tapizadas majestuosamente, adornadas con bellos cuadros representando la pureza y finura de la naturaleza, todos los muebles creados con la más fina madera...

"¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo en un lugar como ese?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué es este sitio?... ¿Estaba alucinando? descarté de mis múltiples dudas la última pregunta, no estaba alucinando, el suave contacto que tenía mi cuerpo con los sedosos cobertores lo comprobaba, a mi álbum de sorpresas agregué mi total desconcierto proyectado en mi rostro al percatarme... que no llevaba nada de ropa... ¡Dios mío¡ Esto es el colmo ¿Qué sucede aquí¡Por qué...!"

-tal vez se pregunte por que no lleva nada puesto pero la vestimenta con la que se encontraba estaba en malas condiciones, perdone mi atrevimiento y...-

-¿Qué hago en este lugar?-

-lo encontré inconsciente a las afuera de un pueblo, al norte de Ámsterdam, no podía abandonarlo así-

-pero ¿Por qué? Usted es un nazi y yo...-

-y usted judío, lo sé-

-no... logro entender...-

-¿Qué no entiende? Es sencillo, corría peligro por las llamas y el humo y yo le ayudé ¿Cuál es la parte difícil?-

-es que... debería estar muerto-

-lo estaría si no me hubiera apiadado de usted, se hallaba vulnerable-

-no... lo que quiero decir es que... usted es un nazi y debió haberme matado-

-mmm... ¿Acaso desea morir?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-

-¿Entonces? No lo mataré...-

-¿Por qué?-

-si tanto desea morir, le cumpliré su petición, pero esas no son mis intenciones-

-¿Por qué?-

-ya me aburrí de tus cuestiones. Sé lo que no comprende... cree que, yo por ser nazi, debí haberlo matado ¿No? pues no quise ni quiero y eso es todo-

-¿Pero por qué? Los nazis odian a los judíos y los aniquilan-

-es verdad, odio a los judíos pero... no quise matarlo-

-...sabe, no quisiera morir, todavía tengo la esperanza de poder reencontrarme con mi amada familia-

-no lo mataré, descarte esa posibilidad-

-pero...-

-tengo mis razones para no hacerlo-

-¿No me las dirá?-

-no hace falta, hemos conversado por largo rato aunque no haya sido grata charla, pero desde el principio le he querido decir...-

-¿Qué cosa?-

- ...si usted no me presenta ninguna interrupción...-

-perdone, continué-

-gracias, le he querido ofrecer una ducha, el baño queda a la derecha, encontrará lo que quiera y perdone pero tengo el tiempo medido y debo estar atendiendo otros asuntos-

-gracias... solo una cosa más y ya no lo retraso ¿Dónde estamos?-

-en Berlín, Alemania-

-¿Qué!-

-hasta luego-

-espere un momento...-

"Que persona más rara, ni siquiera me dijo su nombre... no me han quedado claras muchas cosas ¿Por qué no me habrá matado? Ya sé que debo estar feliz de seguir vivo pero las razones por las cuales no me mató ese extraño nazi me aterrorizan más que la sensación de ser asesinado, de seguro me utilizará de sirviente personal obligado cumplir todos sus caprichos, por que si no ya me hubiera enviado a los campos de concentración a realizar trabajos forzados, pero no... ¿Qué es lo que será de mí?... ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?"

Los pensamientos mortificaban al joven judío, no pudiendo evitar recitar una oración y no era de menos... la muerte lo acechaba a cada momento, su preocupación se desvanecía lentamente como el agua que se evaporaba ahí mismo, iba a estar dispuesto a huir de ese lugar, no podía confiar en un nazi y menos cuando lo trataba con tanta amabilidad ¿Desde cuando ofrece ayuda el enemigo si el mismo ha iniciado una matanza contra ellos? es absurdo ¿Y si quizá el sujeto tiene buenas intenciones? jajaja ¿Un nazi teniendo buenas intenciones? que bizarro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-hermano... ¿Qué hiciste con el joven?-

-se encuentra en mi habitación, lo siento hermana, tengo que irme-

-antes de irte, solo te doy una advertencia, te arrepentirás amargamente si no te deshaces de ese judío-

-lo sé, nos vemos Jun-

-cuídate... Ren-

"Hermano ¿Qué te sucede?... ¿Por qué has cambiado tanto? No eres tú mismo, cuidar de ese judío nos acarreará graves consecuencias ¡Y no voy a permitirlo! no voy a permitir que una persona de raza inferior nos causé problemas. En este momento ese judío morirá..."

La hermosa y esbelta joven alemana tomó una daga, la que siempre cargaba bajo su largo vestido, sujeta a su braga; la mayor característica de los racistas era el inconfundible odio hacia determinada raza. Sin provocar ruido alguno, entro tácitamente a la habitación de su hermano, donde se encontraba su causa irracional, inspeccionó bien comprobando que el joven estaba en el baño.

"Está indefenso"

-Mmm ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí?-

-¡Muere!-

-¡Noooo!-

Continuara

**

* * *

**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y perdonen si tarde en actualizar este fic, ya estaba algo abandonado u.u y para los _ya_ que quieren la continuación del fic "Punk" no se preocupen, no se me olvida ese fic n.nU (y como no olvidarlo Oo) pronto subiré el siguiente capi XD hasta el próximo capitulo!**

_**Another head hangs lowly,  
Child is slowly taken  
And the violence caused such silence,  
Who are we mistaken?**_

_**Zombi – The cranberries**_


End file.
